Deception Is A Girls Best Friend: Truth Will Out
by RobP96
Summary: The follow up to 'Deception Is A Girls Best Friend', showing the reactions of everybody following Johannas win.Her district is ecstatic, but will President Snow's sick ideas destroy everything she holds dear in her heart?


**Deception Is A Girls Best Friend: The Truth Will Out**

As Johanna laughed at her deception, instead of the usual cheers that echoed over the stadium, there was only a stunned silence, which made Johanna laugh even harder. The metal plate lowered itself from the invisible hovercraft and Johanna strutted over the district one boy and rose majestically into the air. In his office,  
President Snow was smirking, not over having being fooled by a 15 year old, but that this girl would get thousands of dollars for him, as she would be forever remembered as the girl who fooled a nation. Due to the fact she had no injuries what so ever, and was just underfed, she was ready for the victors interview the very next day. Strutting over to Caesar in a vile bark coloured dress, she shook his hand and beamed at the audience, the looks of shock at the girl who so perfectly made herself out to be a weakling actually smiling.  
"Well...Johanna... what a surprise to see you again, and may I say, what a lovely dres_s_" Said Caesar in his usual winning style. "What? This thing? It's vile" The venom in her voice took back even Caesar, and she swiftly disrobed, leaving her in her underwear, "Aah that's better" she said with a smile before lounging back in her seat and asking if the show was ready to begin.

Backstage, Snow was beside himself, this girl was playing the audience perfectly, and would go for a high price, just like Odair did. The show was usually about the victor slicing down anyone in their way, but as Johanna had done nothing for two weeks, they instead focused on the other tributes, and showed how they sliced down anyone who got in their way. Back in District 7, they all watched with beaming faces, the laughing at the reaping had all been part of the act, as they knew Johanna was a vicious child and could throw an axe harder than many of the male lumberjacks, and many people were working hard to make the welcome party spectacular. For Johanna was the only surviving female tribute to date. The show was almost over, and the Capitol were watching Johanna behead the girl from District 1 before going back to kill the District one male. President Snow was waiting in the wings next to a small girl with the victors crown, and when he had got the go ahead from the current head Game Maker, he mounted the stage amidst the cheers and applause. "Congratulations" He said, as the crown touched the soft short hair, his snake eyes burning into Johanna's. "Oh no, the pleasure was all mine"  
replied Johanna before shifting him out of the way to take center stage and soak up the applause. _This girl is going to go far_ thought Snow, as the stage melted into darkness and they were all directed to Snow's mansion for the celebratory party.

The train was silently roaring through the forests of 7, where the whole district was ready for her, and planned to treat Johanna as a goddess. She disembarked from the train and walked through the flowered arcs that had been made for her, before arriving at the justice building, which was utterly transformed into a paradise,  
filled with cheering friends, food and family. The party had lasted 3 days before the peacekeepers who were enjoying the party as much as the inhabitants of District 7 were forced to break it up, and demanded that everyone return to work. Johanna had settled into her house in the victors village, and had struck up a friendship with the other victors, who all advised her on the best way to spend her wealth. Johanna was in her garden two weeks later throwing a set of small axes at a target when three peacekeepers arrived to tell her that President Snow wanted to speak to her in The Capitol.

Feeling a severe amount of deja vu, she boarded the train to the capitol and spend the majority of the time gorging herself in the food cart. When she arrived she was surprised over the amount of people who had turned out to see her, and was forced to sign cards, posters even bodies before peacekeepers shunted her forwards towards the car with the blacked out windows that would take her to the mansion. "Ah my dear Johanna" said Snow, a smile unfurling on his puffed up lips, "So glad you could make it". Like I had a choice thought Johanna. "Now, Miss Mason, I have a proposition for you. and be warned, if we do not come to an arrangement,  
the repercussions will be severe" Said Snow, walking round his desk and placing his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to... keep people company, and in return they will pay us thousands". Johanna jumped to her feet, "YOU WHAT? I'm not going to prostitute myself you can sod off!". She hit the floor clutching her reddening cheek,  
as Snow lowered his hand, rubbing the back of it slightly. "Be careful my dear, there is worse to come, now...  
will you agree to my proposition?" "You can rot in hell old man" spat Johanna. President Snow sighed, and touched the inside of his ear. "Do it". He said, and a screen rose from the ground infront of them both. "Look now Johanna, see what you have caused" Johanna watched in horror as several small explosions cracked the trunk of the large oak tree next to her the family home she no longer lived in, and screamed as the small house was crushed underneath, killing her family. "Get her out of here" She heard Snow say, and found herself being drugged and thrown onto the train that would take her back to the District that had nobody left for her.


End file.
